Bajo mi paraguas
by Piwy
Summary: Era la peor de las noches. Pero la aparición de un hombre y su propio paraguas cambiarían las cosas. SXS. One shot


_**Aviso: **_Todas las frases escritas en cursiva son pensamientos de Sakura. En sí, la historia completa está escrita desde el punto de vista de ésta. O, al menos, eso traté.

**Bajo mi paraguas**

_Dios, como odio a veces éste lugar._ Pensó Sakura al ver la lluvia caer. Estaba en Inglaterra para asistir al matrimonio de Eriol y Tomoyo. Aunque ésta no era la primera vez que viajaba a ese país. Por lo que sabía muy bien como la lluvia podía aparecer repentinamente sobre su cabeza en el momento más inesperado. Por eso siempre llevaba su paraguas a mano.

Estaba esperando algún transporte que la pudiera llevar a su hotel. Para empeorar el asunto, éste debía ser el día más frío de diciembre. Lo más probable es que al otro día, a primera hora, vea nieve en las calles. Pero ese era el sueño de su amiga. Casarse con un manto blanco tapando los prados. _Tomoyo y sus ideas_.

Y, como si fuera un chiste de mal gusto, no había pasado ningún maldito bus, camión, auto, carroza, bicicleta, o cualquier cosa, por el camino. La verdad es que estaba realmente preocupada. No había visto ningún ser vivo en todo el tiempo en el que estuvo en el paradero. Y caminar el par de kilómetros hasta la posada más cercana sola, con lluvia, y en la noche, no le hacía mucha gracia.

En eso sintió algo moverse al lado de ella. Desde siempre le había temido a los fantasmas o a cualquier cosa que se catalogue "no humana". Ese era el resultado de las constantes bromas que le hacía su hermano en la niñez. Así que decir que tenía el corazón en la garganta era muy poco. Se aproximaba más y más ¿Qué diablos de supone que era? En eso ve dos puntos brillantes. _Santa madre. _Sakura estaba a punto de gritar. De repente aparece un gato empapado por el agua que caía. La chica suspiró

- No tienes ni idea de cómo me asustaste…

Pero algo volvió a moverse

- Disculpa, pero…

- ¡¡Aaaahhh!! – Si hubiera podido, Sakura hubiera muerto en ese mismo instante del susto

- Lo siento, tan solo... – De repente el joven que estaba a detrás de ella se calló

- ¡Dios!... ¿Cuál es tu problema? – Se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo – No tienes idea del susto que me… - Pero Sakura también calló

Y no era para más. Frente a ella estaba Shaoran Li.

Lo había conocido en una fiesta privada que había realizado Tomoyo sólo para los amigos más íntimos. Por lo que había averiguado, Li era uno de los arquitectos más importantes que había salido en los últimos cinco años. Nada mal para un hombre de 28 años. Se hizo amigo de Eriol en la universidad y le diseño la casa al futuro matrimonio como regalo de bodas. Y como si eso no fuera suficientemente impresionante para Sakura, el tipo era descaradamente hermoso. Su cara parecía esculpida y el cuerpo se asemejaba a la de cualquier espartano. Bien lo podía confirmar ahora que veía su ropa ceñirse al cuerpo por la lluvia. _Bien, Sakura. Aparte de que no pasa ningún transporte, se ha largado a llover, casi mueres de un susto y tienes sueño, estas babeando por el hombre más lindo del mundo enfrente de él. _Sakura trató de hablar, pero no sabía que decir.

- Perdóname si te asusté. Pero te vi, y yo estaba algo perdido por la oscuridad que fue inevitable venir hasta ti. Aparte, estoy empapado y tu tienes un paraguas – Sakura lo observó un rato antes de responder. Necesitaba unos segundos para dar coherencia a sus palabras.

- Claro, puedes pararte bajo mi paraguas mientras esperamos el bus. Supongo que es eso lo que quieres hacer, ¿No?

- Si, se supone que ahora debería estar en el hotel.

- Lo más cercano que hay para pasar la noche es una posada a algunos kilómetros de aquí. – Sakura apuntó la dirección – Estoy pensando seriamente caminar hasta haya. Ya va hacer medianoche y ningún bus o auto ha pasado

- ¿Y has estado sola todo éste rato? – Preguntó incrédulo el joven mientras se acercaba a ella

- Se que no es bueno estar sola a altas horas de la noche, pero el tiempo se me fue volando. Ahora debo atenerme a las consecuencia – le sonrió la chica.

- Me pasó lo mismo – Dijo Shaoran. Llegó hasta su ella y se paró a su lado. Tomó el paraguas y los sostuvo, ya que él era más alto que ella.

- ¿Te habías perdido?

- Algo así. La verdad es que nunca había estado aquí.

Sakura le volvió a sonreír y se dio vuelta para mirar el camino para divisar si algo venía por el camino.

Pero después de una hora y pico en espera los ánimos estaban decayendo. En especial los de Sakura. Cada vez se ponía más nerviosa al lado de este tipo. Tenía la leve sensación de haberlo conocido antes. Y no se refería a las últimas fiestas a las que habían asistido juntos. Sino desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Pero, para variar, su mente era más frágil de lo que le hubiera gustado. _Tan frágil como la de un pollo, ¿No?_

- Oye, creo que ha pasado demasiado tiempo ya y la lluvia no ha mejorado en nada en los últimos minutos – dijo de repente Shaoran

- Entonces… ¿Caminemos?

- Bien – Y se introdujeron juntos en la oscuridad

A la media hora de caminar y de comentar cosas, que de por sí no tenían ningún enlaces unos con otros, Sakura estaba recapacitando su propuesta de "compartir el paraguas". Ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que había rosado el brazo del hombre. Pero el problema no recaía tanto en el contacto, sino lo que el contacto producía en ella. Era como pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorriendo su cuerpo en cada momento que chocaban. Varias veces Shaoran le preguntó si tenía frío por los temblores que tenía repentinamente. _Si supiera…_

- Entonces… ¿Eres arquitecto, no? – Preguntó Sakura para poder despejar su mente de ciertos pensamientos lujuriosos.

- Si.

- Eso es genial. Me gusta mucho la arquitectura, pero soy pésima en matemáticas.

- ¿Y en que trabajas?

- Aun no trabajo. Estoy estudiando Diseño

- Interesante…

El hombre quedo pensativo y la chica no aguantaba de la curiosidad ¿En qué estaría pensando? O mejor dicho ¿Qué podría estar pensando él de ella?

- Me dijeron que eres muy amiga de Tomoyo – Dijo un momento después Shaoran saliendo de sus pensamientos

- Siempre lo hemos sido. Por lo que es asombroso ver ahora como se casa. Aunque debo admitir que la época que eligió para casarse…

- Es una mierda – Completó el hombre. Los dos se miraron y se sonrieron. _Tal vez no es tan malo compartir el paraguas con éste fortachón. _

Alrededor de las dos de la mañana llegaron a la bendita posada. _¡Bien! Ahora se que Jesús también hace milagros a los que nacieron con mala suerte como yo_. Lo que complicó las cosas fue que tan solo quedaba una habitación en todo el recinto. _O tal vez no._ Shaoran se encargó de hablar con el señor que estaba atendiendo. Parece que se había dado cuenta del humor de perros de Sakura y, de que si ella hablaba con él, ese pobre diablo pasaría un muy mal rato.

- Lo único que tienen es una pieza con cama matrimonial –Dijo cuidadosamente Shaoran para no despertar la furia de su compañera

Pero en ese momento ella no sabía si reír o llorar. ¿_Acaso ya no había aceptado que había tenido pensamientos lujuriosos con éste hombre… ¡Peor para mi si compartimos la misma habitación!_

- ¿Lo tomamos o nos vamos?

- ¿Sabes? Tengo tanto sueño que en este momento no me parecería tan mala idea dormir afuera con la lluvia. Aunque estoy segura de que mañana habrá nieve.

- Señor, la tomamos – Dijo Shaoran al amable hombre. Éste les dio las llaves de la habitación y se dirigieron hacia allá.

Al llegar vieron una amplia cama y un acogedor fuego. El cuarto estaba temperado e invitaba a dormir. A Sakura las ganas de saltar sobre el lecho y dormir hasta las tantas de la mañana le parecía demasiado tentador. Pero no podía olvidar a su acompañante. No podían dormir sobre la misma cama. Así que la alfombra que estaba al lado de la chimenea se estaba convirtiendo en su mejor opción. Sintió que Shaoran seguía su mirada. Parece que había entendido sus intenciones y se adelantó.

- Yo dormiré en la alfombra y tú podrás dormir en el lecho. Creo que tú necesitas un mayor sueño reparador que yo.

- No, no te preocupes, yo puedo dormir en el suelo…

- No – Dijo el hombre terminantemente – tú dormirás en la cama. Si lo que quieres es dormir junto al fuego, bien, hazlo. Pero yo no ocuparé el lecho.

Sakura se sintió intimidada y curiosa. ¿Cómo sabía él lo tozuda que podía llegar a ser con sus decisiones? Y lo pero ¿Cómo sentía la terribles ganas de hacerle caso y no insistir en su decisión, cómo normalmente lo haría con cualquier otro? _Tal vez sea por el sueño_. Pero esa respuesta no la satisfago.

- Esta bien, tu ganas – Se dirigió a la cama – Pero bien podía dormir en la alfombra.

- Lo sé. Pero mi sentido caballeresco me lo impide – le dio una sonrisa y comenzó a preparar su "cama"

La chica comenzó a sacarse su abrigo y los zapatos que estaban húmedos. Pero se percató de que algo le faltaba

- Oye… ¿Y mi paraguas?

- Lo dejé abajo. El señor me lo pidió. Está colgado con otros paraguas para que se seque

- Ah. No me había dado cuenta. – Iba a comenzar a sacarse su ropa mojada, pero se acordó de la compañía – Shaoran… ¿Te puedes dar vuelta un rato? Tan sólo para sacarme mi ropa…

- Claro

El Hombre obedeció y comenzó a mirar el paisaje por le ventana. No pensaba realmente ella sacarse toda la ropa, pero se sentía más cómoda sabiendo que el no la miraba. No se sentía avergonzada de su cuerpo o algo así, pero ya había aceptado que éste hombre la intimidaba. Y en muchos sentidos. Se metió rápidamente a la cama trayendo puesto una delgada camiseta y sus pantaletas. La otra ropa la dejo en una silla.

- Bien, ya puedes darte vuelta

Shaoran volvió a obedecer y la miró unos segundos. Después, sin decir nada comenzó a sacarse su ropa también. Primero su sweater, después se sentó y se sacó sus zapatos y los calcetines. Y, cuando ya Sakura no podía estar más sonrojada, se sacó su remera y quedo con el pecho descubierto. En ese momento la chica se dio vuelta en la cama y miró al otro lado. Sino, lo más probable, se le lanzaría en ese mismo instante hacia él. ¿Había dicho que su cuerpo se asemejaba a la de un espartano? _Dios, bien podría hacerle la competencia a Leonidas._ _¿Por qué a mí? _No podía creer su mala suerte. ¿O era buena?

El hombre se acomodó, arregló su almohada y tiró de sus frazadas.

- Que tengas buenas noches

- Tu igual, Shaoran

¿Buenas noches?... ¡Si ni siquiera podía pegar un ojo! Ya había probado todo: Contar ovejas, decir las tablas, pensar en sus próximas tareas, imaginar estar en una clase de biología… ¡Todo! Pero nada. ¿Adonde se había metido ese horrible sueño que tenía hace una hora atrás? Pero no podía. Era como si su conciente hubiera bebido litros de cafeína. O mejor dicho, hubiera estado imposibilitado para dormir sabiendo que cierta persona estaba a solo metros de sí con muy poco ropa. Y es que desde que vio el pecho de Shaoran no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. _Oh, vamos. No es que hubieras visto su… Diablos, no. No pienses en eso._ Muy tarde. Su imaginación le estaba dando una muy mala pasada.

- ¿Aun estás despierta? – Todos los radares de Sakura se alinearon al escuchar esa voz

- Eh… Si. ¿Te desperté?

- Un poco. Te has estado moviendo mucho – Si Sakura hubiera podido alcanzar su trasero con sus pies lo hubiera hecho. No se había dado cuenta de todo el ruido que había hecho

- Lo siento. No me di cuenta

- No te preocupes. Tampoco podía dormir del todo.

- ¿En serio? Oh…

Los dos se quedaron callados un momento. Después de un rato Sakura comenzó la conversación.

- Y dime ¿Tienes novia, amante, esposa o cualquier cosa con alguna mujer?

- Bueno, tengo cuatro hermanas mayores y mi madre aun está viva. Pero si te refieres a una mujer con la que tenga alguna relación amorosa, no, no la tengo.

- Ah… Que raro

- ¿Qué es raro?... ¿Qué no tenga novia?

- Si. Es que… - Pero Sakura no terminó la oración.

- ¿Pero qué? - Insistió

- Tan solo… Es raro que siendo tan lindo no tengas a nadie. ¿Al menos te gustará alguien, no? – El chico rió sonoramente

- No me encuentro tan atrayente. Y de que me gusta alguien…Mmm…No sabría decirte

- Ah – La chica volvió a quedarse callada. _Le gusta alguien…_

- ¿Y tú?

- ¿Yo? – Fue ahora la chica la que sonrió – No, no tengo a nadie. ¿Quién querría a una mujer que luce y que a veces se comporta como una niña? El último novio que tuve fue cuando tenía 17 años… Hace como unos 6 años atrás…

- ¿Qué no le puedes gustar a nadie? – Dijo con un tono de incertidumbre y de ¿Enojo?

- Bueno, no todas las mujeres son unas "Helenas". Que puedo hacer yo…

- ¿Qué no eres bonita? – Muy bien, ahora Sakura si había percibido una cierta nota de enojo en su voz

- ¿Estás enojado? Pero si no he dicho nada malo…

- ¿Qué no has dicho nada malo? – Shaoran se levantó bruscamente y tomó un espejo que estaba colgado. Se acercó a la cama – Levántate - Sakura hizo caso a la orden y se sentó en la cama – Ahora mírate y dime que no eres bonita

Sakura se observo unos segundos. Vio las ojeras de su cara por la falta de sueño, el pelo hecho un desorden, la necesidad de un buen peluquero y sus mejillas algo regordetas.

. No soy bonita. Pero ¿Para que te preocupas? Ya lo tengo asumido

- Vuelve a verte. Pero con más atención – Insistió el hombre

Sakura volvió a hacer el mismo proceso otra vez. Pero nada para ella había cambiado

- No soy bonita… ¿Podemos dejar de hacer esto? – La verdad es que después de un momento ya le estaba comenzando a afectar su "fealdad"

- ¡Maldita sea! – Shaoran tiró lejos el espejo sin preocuparse si se rompía y se lanzó hacia Sakura. Sin pedir permiso la tomo de su cara y le implantó un violento beso

_Creo que éste tipo necesita terapia_. _O tal vez yo necesita una después de esto. _Los labios se juntaron y él se sentó en la cama. En el momento que la lengua de Shaoran entró a la boca de Sakura, ella se sintió desfallecer. El hombre la empujó y la obligó a acostarse otra vez. El quedo arriba de ella.

_A ver: en la cama, con otra persona, persona a la que no conozco, con poca ropa y el arriba mió… Mmm… ¿No mi madre me había advertido sobre esto?_ Pero Sakura ya no estaba pensado. Tan solo estaba preocupada de las manos que la recorrían por todos lados. Aunque una parte racional de su conciencia aun estaba presente y trató de aferrarse a ella.

- Shaoran, no deberíamos… - Pero dejó de respirar cuando sintió una mano en uno de sus pechos

- Te voy a probar lo hermosa que eres. Aunque me tome toda la maldita noche en eso – Y volvió a atacar los labios de la chica

A la mierda con su conciencia. Ahora tan solo estaba preocupada de embriagarse de esa sensación no tan desconocida para ella. No iba a admitir que era una pura virgen. Ya había tenido en una ocasión relaciones sexuales con alguien. Pero jamás sintió esto. Era distinto. Ya se extrañaba que la cama no prendiera fuego. Y la bendita mano no dejaba de moverse en su busto. De repente sintió un tirón y Shaoran la despojo de su camiseta. Ahora tan solo vestía su ropa interior.

La boca de Shaoran comenzó a bajar por su cuello hasta llegar a los anhelados pechos y comenzó a jugar. _¿Se puede hacer esto? Parece que sí. Y él lo sabe hacer perfectamente. _Sakura mordía sus labios para no gemir. Sus pezones se marcaban perfectamente en su sostén. Y cuando pensó que moriría del placer, Shaoran soltó la prenda que impedía a sus pechos estar libres. Shaoran observo esas dos prominencias por un momento

- ¿Qué luces como niña? Realmente estás loca – Y bajo la cabeza hacia los tentadores pechos

Loca iba quedar si él no hacía algo para sacarla de la nube de lujuria en la que estaba. Pero él no ayudaba mucho. En especial cuando comenzó a chupar sus pezones ávidamente. _Maldito sea…_

- Shaoran, mi entrepierna… me está quemando – Dijo entrecortadamente la chica. _¿Esa es mi voz? Diablos… ¿Qué me está haciendo este hombre?_

- Ah, no te preocupes. En un momento me encargo de eso

Mientras besaba sus senos, una de sus manos comenzó a recorrer hacía abajo. Fue inevitable para Sakura no gemir cuando sintió una mano invasora entrando por debajo de sus pantaletas. Y más cuando un dedo curioso comenzó a entrar por su cavidad. _¿También se puede hacer eso?_ Estaba aprendiendo demasiado con este extraño.

Se sentía húmeda y llena de necesidad. En eso Shaoran se mueve y comienza a despojarla de su última prenda. Sakura sentía que todo la quemaba. En especial la mirada inquisitoria de ese desconocido al que había dejado entrar a su lecho.

- Dime, Sakura. ¿Estás húmeda y caliente para mí?

Pero no esperó respuesta. Sino comenzó a besarla por todos lados. Ningún pedazo de piel de ella se escapó de los labios del hombre. Y Sakura jamás se había sentido más hermosa y femenina que en ese momento. Repentinamente Shaoran se levantó de la cama. _¿Qué acaso me va a dejar así?_ Pero el hombre no se alejo mucho. Tan sólo estaba a los pies de la cama. Comenzó a sacarse los pantalones y quedo tan sólo en boxers. En ningún momento perdió el contacto visual con Sakura. Y ella no podía estar más ansiosa. Shaoran terminó sacándose la última prenda que cubría su cuerpo. Y a Sakura se le hizo agua a la boca. Por lo que vio y por lo que vendría. El miembro del hombre estaba ya levantado y duro.

Shaoran volvió a la cama y Sakura lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Volvieron a besarse. La piel contra la piel chocaba. Las lenguas se enroscaban una con otra. Él se posicionó entremedio de sus piernas. Ella ya no podía más de la excitación.

- ¿No eres virgen, verdad? - Preguntó Shaoran de repente

- No, no lo soy

- No se nota

Sakura no supo que entender de eso. Pero cuando sintió el miembro de él entrando por su cavidad ya no le importó. Gemir era inevitable. No gritar su nombre en la oscuridad de la pieza era imposible. De una embestida él entró por completo en su cuerpo, y el mundo de Sakura comenzó a caer en pedazos.

Abrazaba lo que más podía el cuerpo de Shaoran. Él era la cuerda que no la dejaba caer. Las embestidas se tornaron más seguidas, enérgicas, y la chica sintió que le faltaba el aire. Estaba llegando al clímax mientras que la espalda del hombre se llenaba de arañazos. _¿Cómo diablos éste hombre no tiene novia?_ Shaoran volvió a besarla. _Da igual, en éste momento él es mió_. Como bien sabía ella que era de él. Con él la lógica no tenía sentido y su mundo no tenía espacio ni tiempo.

Sentía que estaba llegando al cielo. Shaoran se encargaba llevarla a las nubes. Y llegó. La cuerda se rompió y sintió su mundo explotar. Las olas del orgasmo la llenaron. Después lo sintió a él alcanzando su propio clímax y derramándose en su interior. Y él calló arriba de ella.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Sakura despertó sola con los rayos del sol chocando en su cara. Había nevado y tan sólo se veía blanco el paisaje. La chica se estiró y comenzó a recordar. _¿Dónde diablos estoy?...Ay, Dios…_ _Shaoran._ De inmediato se sentó en la cama buscándolo.

- ¿Tuviste alguna pesadilla? – Sakura escuchó una voz a su costado. Ahí estaba ese no tan desconocido vistiendo únicamente unos boxers que se moldeaban a su figura, agachado, poniendo más leña al fuego – Si fui yo el que te despertó, discúlpame. Pero es una fría mañana.

Sakura comenzó a cuestionarse. _¿Acaso lo de anoche tan sólo fue un sueño?..._ No lo creía, pues no tenía nada de ropa. _¿Y cómo es que él podía actuar tan naturalmente? _Lo más probable es que él le diría que lo de anoche fue un error y trataría de arreglar las cosas. Lo que habían hecho en la noche era demasiado bueno para ser duradero.

- ¿Por qué tienes esa mirada?... ¿No me digas que ya te arrepentiste? Porque te advierto que yo no. – Sakura de inmediato levantó la cabeza, asombrada

- ¿No… No estás arrepentido?

- No. La verdad es que son muy pocas las cosas de las que me he arrepentido - La chica no cabía en sí de alegría. – Y eso me recuerda cierta pregunta que te había hecho anoche… - Shaoran comenzó a acercarse a la cama – Dime ¿Crees que no eres bonita?

La chica abrió los ojos. Ya se le había olvidado ese asunto. Pero parece que a él no. Y la verdad es que no era tan difícil la respuesta. Jamás se había sentido más bella que como lo había hecho anoche en los brazos de Shaoran. Pero no quería dejárselo tan fácil

- No, no soy bonita – Shaoran levantó una ceja al escuchar una respuesta

- Bien, en ese caso pasaremos todo el día aquí hasta que lo aceptes. Y si es necesario toda la semana también. – Rápidamente él se volvió a tirar sobre la cama y atacó los labios de la chica – No te lo voy a hacer fácil esta vez. Ahora tendrás que suplicar – y sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Sakura

Por su parte, ella fácilmente llegó a un estado de necesidad. Pero él no se estaba mostrando tan amable como anoche. Esta vez tendría que rogarle

- Shaoran, por favor…

- Dilo. Di que eres bella

- Está bien. Soy la mujer más bella del mundo

- Ahora di que me necesitas

- Pero eso no estaba…

- Dilo, Sakura – Shaoran estiró una mano hasta su cavidad. La chica gimió

- Sí, también te necesito

- Lo sé…Di que quieres ser mi novia – Si bien Sakura no estaba en su mejor momento de lucidez, supo que Shaoran se estaba dando más libertades de las que merecía. Y aunque las ganas de decir sí no le faltaban, su orgullo se lo impidió

- No, no diré eso

- Bien, entonces estaremos una semana, o el mes entero aquí, hasta que aceptes. Lástima por Tomoyo que su mejor amiga no pueda asistir a su boda

Si hubiera podido, Sakura le hubiera dado una bofetada, o algo así, por su arrogancia. Pero cuando un dedo de Shaoran comenzó a indagar en su profundidad, la pasión pudo más que el orgullo.

- Está bien, está bien. Seré tu novia, por Dios. ¿Hay algo más que deba decir para que apures las cosas? – La sonrisa que vio en Shaoran abarcó toda su cara. Y los dos se sumergieron en una nube de pasión y lujuria

* * *

- Gracias señores por su estadía. No olviden su paraguas. – Dijo el hombre que atendía la posada y los despidió desde la entrada

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Iba de la mano del hombre más enigmático y hermoso que había visto. Todo esto era demasiado utópico para ser realidad.

- Sakura, hay algo que debo confesarte

- ¿No es un poco temprano para estar confesando secretos?

- Bueno, hay algo que he querido decirte de hace un buen tiempo.

- ¿De hace un buen tiempo o desde ayer en la noche? – La chica sonrió. Pero él estaba muy serio

- La verdad es que he querido decirte esto desde hace unos 8 años atrás.

- Pero hace unos 8 años atrás yo tenía 15 años. Y a ti te conozco desde hace algunas semanas.

- Te equivocas. Me has visto desde antes. El problema es que no te has dado cuenta.

- No entiendo, Shaoran

- Sakura, yo viví en Tomoeda a lo menos 7 años. Desde que tenía 14. Y muchas veces te vi por la ciudad

- ¿De verdad? Pero yo… Eso explica porque me parecías tan familiar. Sin embargo jamás hable contigo.

- No. Excepto una vez. – Shaoran miraba hacia el frente esquivando la mirada de Sakura - Yo asistía a muchas charlas sobre arqueología y arquitectura en ese tiempo. Más de una vez escuché las conferencias de tu padre. Un día de lluvia yo cargaba muchos papeles y no había llevado ningún paraguas para protegerme del agua. Y tú me prestaste el tuyo. Supongo que te di lástima o algo así. Después traté de devolvértelo pero no te vi por mucho tiempo. Así que terminé pasándoselo a tu hermano. Debo admitir que la cara que me puso no fue muy agradable. Aunque es comprensible. Más que mal, soy 5 años más grande que tu. No se si te acuerdas de ese incidente.

Claro que Sakura se acordaba. Perfectamente podía visualizar a ese joven Shaoran con todos esos papeles. Pero no le había dado lástima. Tan sólo había pensado que el necesitaría más su paraguas que ella. Dios, si hasta en esa época él era atractivo. Pero era una niña. Y a ella en ese momento no le interesaba ningún hombre.

- Es curioso que anoche me hayas de nuevo prestado tu paraguas. Tal vez piensas que lo de anoche fue algo provocado por la lujuria, pero te equivocas. Tú me gustabas. Y me sigues gustando. Pero jamás me atreví a decir algo. Te sentía demasiado lejana y pequeña para poder admitir mis sentimientos frente a ti. Y todo eso descontando al sobre protector de tu hermano. – Shaoran hizo una sonrisa algo triste – Sé que te extorsioné hoy en la mañana. Si de verdad no quieres ser mi novia, lo entiendo. Será un bonito recuerdo…

- ¡Estás loco!… ¡Claro que quiero ser tu novia! – Sakura se detuvo y buscó la mirada del hombre. Cuando la encontró prosiguió – No puedo decir ahora que me gustas por que sería demasiado falso. Pero créeme, si sigues así, no te costará mucho.

Shaoran la miró por un rato. Después se largó a reír. Y Sakura sonrió con él. No, a la chica no le costaría mucho enamorase de ese hombre

- Ah, sí. Se me estaba olvidando. Debo confesar otra cosa más. ¿Te acuerdas cuando me pediste que me diera vuelta para que pudieras sacarte tu ropa?

- Mmm… Sí, sí me acuerdo ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, no fui del todo sincero. Te estaba observando por el reflejo del vidrio

- ¡¿Qué?! - Inmediatamente el soltó su mano y corrió por el camino. - ¡Ven acá maldito pervertido! – Y Sakura lo persiguió

Después de unos metros de carrera, él se detuvo y enfrentó a la chica. Y aunque ella trató de lucir enojada, no pudo seguir fingiendo cuando los labios de Shaoran tocaron los de ella.

**Notas de la autora**

_No puedo creer que haya terminado esta historia. Yo ya le estaba dand__o de baja. Primero, porque no sabía muy bien como desarrollar la trama. Y segundo, porque desde el comienzo pensaba incluir un lemon, pero no sabía como. Ésta es la segunda historia que escribo y mi primera vez con las escenas "fuertes". Para mi, eso es una gran proeza. Así que si no encuentran tan buena las escenas XXX, recuerden que soy primeriza. _xP

_Nos vemos en una próxima historia!!_

_PD: (1 de mayo de 2008) Edité uno que otro error. Aun así no está perfecto. Pero creo que mejor_


End file.
